


Game Night

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach, Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Alcohol Usage, Multi, Partial Nudity, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa plans a friendly game night with her friends and their respected partners! What’s the game? Just a simple sexual teasing charade using dice to seduce each other till their insides are melting with sensations parallel to pleasure and leave their lovers begging for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: D.O.A or Bleach are DO NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story makes it return!! I was debating it but I really liked how I did this one! If anything this story was more about teasing and I wanted to get descriptive and detailed as possible, use some of my “writing” talent and see if I could make the “reader” feel what they do. Plus, I liked the idea of this sexual game; this idea was inspired by a pair of dice I found in my parents room, haha.
> 
> With the help of my amazing co-editor/manager: Omo_Ji, she fixed up the grammar and wording. She also helped me decide Gin’s new pairing, it was changed from “Rio” to “Hitomi.” I made that change because I wasn’t too sure she and Gin made a good couple. And I added some extra details to really spice up the sexual escapades. 
> 
> I really hope y’all enjoy this new version! Happy reading!

**Game Night**

Lisa stood in her kitchen, looking outward to the living room, inspecting the space to make sure it was absolutely perfect. She cleared the area to its left, utilizing that spot for company she planned to have over in about half an hour. Things had to absolutely pristine for her event!

She wished, however, there was one other person who shared her same idea. “Grimmjow, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help me?” Lisa asked with a hand on her hip.

Said male rested on his couch to their apartment, legs crossed and on the table, with his mind more focused on the television. He was aware of this ‘special occasion’ or whatever the hell his girlfriend wanted to call it, but to be frank, he didn’t really care that much. 

“Nah, you got it all,” he answered back, actually making an effort to leave his comfort and walk over to her. He eyed all the little food and drinks she had scattered on the kitchen island but confronting her, “I wouldn’t want to  _ ruin _ all your effort.” 

She could hear the sarcasm in his tone, his attitude something that would piss anybody off. But thankfully, they’ve been together long enough, she could handle it. “Funny,” she replied with a little smile, handing him two amaranthine candles. She kissed him next, “Put those over there, please.” They (and by “they” it meant “she”) was hosting a game night tonight, so they were setting up their apartment to get ready. Of course when she told Grimmjow about it, he barely said a word and now that the time has come, he looked at her with confusion. Unless her moans were covering his ears, he really wasn’t much of a listener.

“Yes, dear.” He followed her command, his tone still holding that sarcasm. Lisa simply shook her head, putting a box into the cabinets. She knew he wasn’t really the ‘helping’ type. Hell, he barely moved to answer the door, yet the minute she walked into the bedroom, he was on her ass in a heartbeat. She loved that attitude, really, but she could do without his bad side. 

Lisa stumbled upon this game when she was cleaning out the bedroom one day and found a box that was still covered in wrapping paper; the tag read Tina’s name. It must’ve been from her birthday a while back. Due to her best friend’s wild imagination, she refrained from opening gifts at times, afraid of what it could potentially be. But, she simply couldn’t leave it cluttered up in her closet, so she opened the box to discover a dice game;  _ an adult dice game.  _ She read the instructions and couldn’t help her thoughts wander to all it’s naughty possibilities. And with a lot more people, those ideas expanded further; the fun would be  _ limitless. _

So here she was now, putting this plan into action. She already had the game site set up and many tasty appetizers with good drinks to sit and socialize with. Next were the outfits! Why not stretch this idea of “sexy” to the limit! 

Lisa disappeared into her bedroom and pulled out lace printed flower lingerie sets acquired for the evening. She bought four versions: a captivating cinnabar for her, a stunning sapphire, a prepossessing pink, and an attractive azure for her other guests. She just knew this would make their guys go crazy. And of course, she had a plan for them too; they wouldn’t be the only ones underdressed.

She finished putting on her bra and underwear, taking alittle extra time to put on some eye make up and alluring lipstick to truly make her other half drool. She laid out the rest of the sets on the bed, grabbed the game and headed out the door. When she stepped back into the living room, she could hear her boyfriend, “Hey babe, why the hell are we having this again?” He was in the kitchen, sampling the foods. When he got a glimpse of her gorgeous body and attire, he bit his bottom lip, a smirk spreading across his face, “ _ Fuck me. _ It must be my birthday.”

Lisa laughed to his blunt lust, teasing him further with a pose against the wall, “Glad to know I leave you so speechless.” She giggled more before walking over to him and taking the sample from his hand, “It’s just a fun little game Grimmjow, why are you so against this?” She handed him the entertainment but he barely gave it a look, “We have lots more fun when it’s just the two of us.  _ Hell, _ we can have some fun right now.”

He grabbed for her and trapped her between the counter and himself, hips glued to hers and slowly grinding. His hands fell to her waist, feeling her hot skin, feeling her underclothes. His blue gaze was predatory, “What do you say? We can fuck right now. I’d put you on this counter, spread food along your body so I can eat it off. Go all the way down to your kittycat and eat that too.  _ Come on baby, I can make you feel so good~ _ ” 

Lisa couldn’t deny the heat that flared in her core, sweet sensations licking at her, and making a small whimper leave her lips. The friction from his hips wasn’t helping either, her leg automatically wrapping around him so they were better acquainted. The idea was  _ beyond _ tempting, she could picture it herself. Damn, did they have time for a quickie? The last of her common sense, though, rejected the idea. They would be having guests soon, no need to stop in the middle of a session to attend to them. Plus, all these sexual tension could be saved for the game.

She let out a moan before answering, hands going to his chest to lightly push him back, “You had me at ‘ _ hello’ _ but we can’t. Come on Grimmjow, just trust me, you’re going to have fun.”

The sexta sighed deeply in defeat, really upset that his cock was going to be neglected further. “Oh yeah,  _ tons, _ ” he said with sarcasm and a roll of his eyes. Remaining in their current positions because this was the only action he was getting at the moment, he grabbed the game and looked it over this time, shaking his head in utter confusion, “Oh la la? The fuck is this?” He opened the box and pulled out the set of dice, examining them closely; Lisa remained quiet, hands on his waist and lightly massaging. 

There were four sets and they all included similar things. The pink dice had many printed hearts with specific body parts written on them and the brown dice had actions  _ to do _ to those body parts. Already he could sense some eagerness in himself, images appearing in his head; she should have brought this game out sooner. “If you get these two tonight, you are  _ SO _ getting laid.” She rolled her eyes with a smile, glad to see he had some interest after all. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Lisa glowed with excitement! She gave him a pat and went to the door. That was Grimmjow’s cue to look like, he gave a damn (back to the couch!). 

At the door stood her best friend with her boyfriend, the country girl smiling as big as Texas, “Lisa! I’m so excited for tonight!” Lisa returned her smile and hug, inviting the couple inside. She greeted Kensei the same way, the male nodding and responding with small words and a grunt.

“So Tina, why don’t you get dressed? Your clothes are in my room.” Lisa said, directing Kensei to sit with Grimmjow and watch alittle T.V. “Oooo~ clothes and all, huh? Ya really went all out,” Tina commented, her excitement bubbling.

The silver haired male took his seat on the couch by the arm, the sexta sitting in an armchair close by; they exchanged greetings. “Let me guess,” Grimmjow spoke, leaning forward, “she talked you into this too, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” he answered, his arm resting on-top the couch, “she said it was going  _ ‘fun’ _ .” He threw in air quotes to emphasize his point. “Yep, that’s the same thing she told me,” Grimmjow laughed, “Beer?” Kensei accepted the offer and before Grimmjow went to fetch their drinks, he placed the dice in his hand, “but hell, apparently she was right.” Kensei rolled the cubes in his hand and looked at the words; a sly smile tugged on his lips.

“Well, wha’ do ya’ll think?” a voice said in a cheer as she stood in the doorway, posing for them to see. Tina put on the blue lingerie set and with her curves, she filled it out more then perfectly. Grimmjow gawked from the kitchen, trying to come across like he didn’t notice. Kensei, however, eyed his woman with much fascination.

He moved from the couch in a split second, approaching the blonde. Tina kept her pose, swaying her hips slightly for him before leaning back against the frame, hands behind her back and an innocent look on her face. She looked up at her boyfriend as he closed any space between them, arm going above her head, his gray colored eyes showing lust and want.

“An’ wha’ do ya think, Kensei?” she asked.

“I think,” he said, lowering his head dangerously close, “that we should skip the game and get right to the very end.” Their lips brushed one another’s, noses doing the same, and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. They both had electrifying eagerness running through them. “Well,” she answered seductively, wrapping a leg around his waist slowly, “we can.”

Just as the first kiss was made, Lisa spoke up, “Not on my wall.” The couple let out a frustrated sigh and Tina looked at her friend, giving her a  _ ‘really Lisa?’ _ expression. The chocolate girl answered with a hint of sarcasm, “What? Do you see me going to your house and asking Grimmjow to fuck me on your wall?”

“You could,” the espada said aloud as he traveled back to the living room with the beer. And just before Lisa could throw the towel she had in her hand at the back of his head, the doorbell rang once again. Kensei and Tina shared a quick kiss, one of promising pleasure for later before he returned to his seat with the other male and she to one of the kitchen stools. Lisa made it to the door to see the girl with so much fighting spirit, “Hitomi!”

“Hello! I hope we aren’t late,” she greeted, giving a hug. 

“No, no, not at all. Please come in,” Lisa replied warmly.  

As the bluish grey eyed girl walked in, another figure followed suit. It was none other than the fox. Grimmjow and Kensei looked up momentarily, making sure to say “hello” (even if it was unheard) before turning back to the T.V. Gin addressed the girls, receiving a kiss on the cheek from each, and engaging in small chitchat. He made his way over to the guys next, bending over the couch to greet them, “Hey fellas, ya seem alittle unhappy.”

“Oh no, we’re happy,” Grimmjow countered, taking a swig of beer, “it’s just on the inside, where nobody can see it.” He motioned for Kensei to pass him the entertainment and the other man did, pitching in his own thoughts of the game. The fox rolled the dice over and over, looking at the printed words, “Oh, so this is what ya girl planned? This looks pretty fun.”

Gin gave them back, standing back up to enter the kitchen again; Lisa’s food was very delicious. He joined the girls for a drink, sipping on a fruity beverage the hostess mixed for him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Hitomi wasn’t in the room anymore. Tina drew his attention for more chitchat, the fox noticing their alluring attire. A silver-brow rose up, “Ya girls got all dressed up. What’s the occasion?” “Just a treat for you guys,” Lisa answered, pouring her bestfriend another drink.

Gin just nodded his head and partook in the cuisine further, standing on the opposite side of the counter from the country girl. All three toasted their glasses and continued to socialize. To be honest, he was actually looking forward to this game. From what he read from the dice, it actually posed to be most entertaining.

So engaged with his company, unexpected arms wrapped around his fit figure from behind, making him turn his head to the visitor. He smiled tenderly as he stood up, the other’s hands smoothing over his back softly. The figure moved in front of him, placing themselves between him and the counter. The girl put her hands on the edge and looked up at the silver-haired man, a cute and slightly timid smile on her face. Gin looked down to his lover, seeing how amazing she looked in her sky blue lingerie set.

Hitomi bit her lips cutely, fingers grabbing his navy colored shirt, “Do you like it?” The fox’s smile grew, his hands now placed on her slender hips, “‘ _ Like?’ _ That’s not the word I’d use.” She let out a laugh as he lifted her onto the counter, the man fitting perfectly between her legs. The fighter wrapped her arms around his neck, flaunting her smile. He leaned up towards her, his hands running over the skin on her thigh numerously, “ _ I love it _ .” They both chuckled before they pressed their lips to one another’s.

“Not on my counter,” Lisa interrupted once more. They both let out a whine, looking at her with a face that pleaded she should let them have their fun. Lisa shook her head, “Nope. Do you see me going to your house and asking Grimmjow to fuck me on your counter?”

“You should,” Grimmjow called out, earning a laugh and hi-five from Kensei. Tina hide her small chuckle behind a hand, looking to her best friend just in case she had to defend herself. The hostess just rolled her cafe eyes and looked over to her guests, “We’ll get to that stuff in just a minute.”

“When?” Tina somewhat whined, eating the strawberry from her drink.

“Not yet,” Lisa replied, “there’s still one more couple left. And I  _ know _ they wouldn’t try to defile a part of my house.” Gin removed himself from his partner, holding his hands up to show that he understood. “They’ll be here soon,” she smiled, confident in her statement. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. “Oh and here they are now.” She walked over to the entrance and opened the door, smiling to the shiest girl she knew, the pretty orange haired little ninja, “Kasumi! I just knew you’d come!”

Kasumi smiled farouche, “Well, I just couldn’t say ‘no’ to your invitation.” “In truth,” another voice spoke, “she was delighted to come.” Behind her stood the most notorious villain of all, deadly yet charming as a prince: Sosuke Aizen. Kasumi blushed to his words, moving forward with his hand on the dip of her back, “I’m delighted to be here as well.” 

Lisa smiled even brighter, “I’m glad to hear that. Well I knew this was going to be fun if I invited someone like you!” She closed the door as the couple entered and guided Kasumi to her bedroom to get dressed. Aizen went with Lisa to the kitchen and leaned on the counter as they spoke, “Here, these are for you.” He presented a beautiful bouquet of rich crimson roses, “Kasumi mentioned red was your favorite color.”

The chocolate girl couldn’t help but fawn over the flowers, inhaling their sweet aroma, “Oh Aizen, they’re gorgeous! You didn’t have to do that.” He held up a hand, his expression soft, “Nonsense, it’s our way of showing appreciation. You must’ve worked hard to put this event together; it definitely shows. I’m amazed at your effort and am thankful.”

The hostess felt like a giggly middle school girl, relishing in the attention and compliments her crush has finally giving her. Lisa swayed with a hand on her cheek, admiring and soaking up all his words of praise, her insides melted, “Why thank you for noticing. Glad to see my effort has been recognized.” 

_“Ooooo~”_ Tina said, watching their little exchange. She placed a hand on the side of her mouth, words directed to the blue haired male in the chair, “Looks like ya got some competition Grimmy~ Aizen’s totally swooning your girl~” She giggled, making Hitomi and Gin laugh too. 

Said male looked from his position, annoyance smeared across his face, “It’s all for show. Don’t get me started on how cynical this son of a bitch can be.” Aizen pretended to be hurt, a hand going over his heart, “I would have hoped by now Grimmjow you would think more of me.”

“Bite me, fucker,” Grimmjow retorted, turning back to the television. 

The male simply brushed off his comment, amused by his persona. “So this game, we plan to play...” he began to say to Lisa; she was arranging her new flowers in a vase. She gave an expression that read:  _ ‘you know how he can be.’ _

“Ya should see it for yourself,” Gin cut in, whistling to get some attention. Kensei responded by tossing the dice one by one over his head to the fox, the man leaning around to catch them. He handed them to Sosuke, voicing his opinion, “He may not be excited to see ya but I, however, think otherwise. It’s nice ta have ya here.” Aizen only smiled and looked over the dice himself, another small smirk on his face, “Seems interesting.”

“Do you think Kasumi would be up for it?” Lisa asked, a bit nervous, “I probably should’ve mentioned what the game was beforehand...” “No need to worry,” Aizen answered, “You’d be surprised of what Kasumi is capable of behind closed doors. You’ll see.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lisa said back, “I always knew she wasn’t as shy as she seemed.” Aizen chuckled to her words, only to be left speechless seconds later when his lover caught his eyes. Kasumi stood in the doorway to the hall, face to the floor to hide the blush, “Um, Lisa? I don’t think...these clothes are right for me...”

“Nonsense,” Lisa smiled, walking over to her, “They look perfect! I did grab the right size and the color is so elegant. You look so sultry~” The last comment was meant to tease, Kasumi feeling hotter than the sun from such words, she put her face in her hands. Lisa chuckled with an apologetic rub to her arms, gathering up the others for their main event afterwards. It was time for their game night to begin!

Aizen moved closer to his petite girlfriend, removing her hands. She met his chocolate gaze, her blush flushing deeper, “Um, does it look okay?” Aizen responded with a warm smile and lightly pushed Kasumi to wall, a hand above her head for him to lean on, while the other delicately slide across her stomach. His gaze poured into her orange eyes, words bathed in silk, “Not just okay.  _ You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. _ ”

Kasumi could feel her heart stop, a sensual feeling roll over her body.

“Come on you guys,” Lisa called, motioning with her hand, “We’ve got plenty of time for that.” Aizen offered his hand and guided her over to the circle everyone formed. Before he could sit, Lisa came over to him and said in a low voice, “You might want to lose your clothes, but please keep the underwear or boxers on.” 

Kasumi sat down with her friends, placing the extra candles the hostess handed her in the spots they were supposed to go. Tina sat across from her with Hitomi on her right, chatting away and expressing their anticipation. The area Lisa reserved for their game was dimly lit with numerous candles on stands; it surrounded them in a beautiful glow. She even brought over a few drinks and food to keep their appetites satisfied. Butterflies swarmed in Kasumi’s stomach, but she was grateful she came and looked forward to this.

“This is gonna be a blast!” Tina exclaimed, sitting with her legs to the side of her. “I know! Let’s have fun!” Hitomi agreed, sitting the same, “Are you ready, Kasumi?” The little ninja nodded, sitting with her legs tucked under her and hands folded in her lap. Their lovers joined their sides moments later in nothing but their underclothes, anticipation radiating off them as well: Grimmjow was in blue, Kensei in grey, Gin in white, and Aizen in black.

“Is it me or is it cold in here?” Gin said aloud, sitting with a knee up as he leaned on his arms.

“We are practically naked,” Grimmjow pointed out, laying in his space with a knee up also and his head perched up on a hand. Kensei took the same position, having Tina sit by his abdomen so she could lean back, “It’s necessary for the game.”

“That’s right Kensei,” Lisa spoke, turning off any remaining lights so the candles illuminated the room, “And believe me, we’re gonna need the air on. It’s about to get a little hot in here.” The hostess sat crossed-legged by her boyfriend. “Alright, I just want to thank you all for coming. I hope we are all comfortable with one another to do this and if something is out of some one’s comfort zone, please feel free to speak up. So, I hope you all enjoy yourselves! I know we’re going to have lots of fun!” 

She continued, “So this game was a present from Tina last year. It’s called,  _ ‘Oh la la _ ’.”

“That’s the name of the box,” Grimmjow had to add. 

“But the game came inside the box, therefore the game is called  _ ‘Oh la la’  _ smartass,” she countered, mumbling the insult. “Oooooooo~ feisty,” Grimmjow replied with a smirk, “save it for the bedroom, girl.” Before she could respond to his comment, Kasumi spoke up, “What’s the game for?” 

“Uh well...” Lisa answered, “just to make things interesting for the sex life. Instead of getting straight down to business, this game is more for teasing one another, making your partner want more and more.” Lisa then turned to Aizen, asking playfully, “Does Kasumi tease you, Sosuke?” Kasumi gasped to the sudden accusation, making him chuckle. He rubbed her arm as he replied, “I assure you, she has her moments.”

Lisa teased further, “So she must be the dominant one?” 

“Rarely.” He then moved closer to Kasumi, his hot breath tickling her ear, “She’s usually withering underneath me, crying out...” As his girlfriend blushed, dying from embarrassment but also melting from his silky tone, the others gaped with wide eyes. 

“Wow, the room is already getting hot and we haven’t even started,” Lisa laughed, fanning herself, “See Kasumi? That’s the point of the game. You’re goal is to make  _ Aizen _ want more, make him feel the heat rush through him, okay?” She then turned her attention to her other guests, “Seduce and tease your partner with just your actions. Well, words are welcome too. We’ll be taking turns and any partner is free to go. Also let’s try not to get explicit and totally rated R. Boobs, cocks, and vaginas will remained clothed, okay? Are we clear on the rules?” She waited for the others to nod in understanding. 

“Okay, we got it already!” Tina voiced, her tone displaying much enthusiasm, “Com’ on. Let’s get started! I’ll even go first.”

Lisa smiled to her friend’s zeal and tossed her the dice, “Alright! Let’s begin!”

Tina rolled the dice and watched them bounce on the floor to the center:  _ KISS _ and  _ LIPS _ . The country girl whined, “Tha’s it!? I kiss him all the time!” A hand reached up and grabbed the side of her head, making her face turn and lean down to his that was slowly coming up, “Then you better make it a damn good.” She smirked before their lips pressed together.

“Another trick to this game as some motivation,” Lisa whispered, “is to put on a better performance than your teammates.” 

A groan outlined the room as the couple continued to stay locked. Tina wrapped a hand around his neck, fingers massaging and adding some force. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, their moans along with the sounds of smacking skin. They pulled away for a second, coming back together this time with their tongues meeting each others half way, for everyone to see. They continued to dance and slide, not at all bothered that six pairs of eyes were on them. As they pulled apart, a string of spit kept them attached, Tina licked her bottom lip seductively to sever it. Her hand was planted on his cheek as she faced the crowd, lust in her ocean eyes, “Who’s next?”

Hitomi volunteered next, grabbing the dice and tossing them back into the center:  _ LICK _ and  _ FINGERS _ . She bit her bottom lip with a smile, a chill riding her spine from the naughty idea she produced, “Guess it’s my turn to put on a show.” She locked her eyes with his, Gin smiling as he watched her raise his hand to her mouth. Hitomi kissed his fingers at first, lightly nibbling on the tips. Then one by one, she gave them different attention. She licked his first finger in a long stroke, her tongue curling back between her lips. She repeated the action several times, before she moved to the next one. The second tip disappeared into her mouth, nibbling and sucking on it. Gin let out a low groan; a sweet sensation vibrating through him; it wasn’t his fingers, he wished for her to suck on. She let out a devilish chuckle and moved to the middle; this one had her full attention. The whole digit vanished in her mouth, her head bobbing on the finger. The fox shivered, feeling her wet muscle slide all along his skin. She continued to coat the digit, kissing the tip when she was done. “Anyone else wanna have a turn?”

The dice moved to the next person in the circle. Kasumi hesitated but grabbed the blocks and tossed them in the circle:  _ KISS  _ and  _ NECK _ . Aizen could see her stiffen and decided to take this turn, but just as he placed the first kiss on her neck, she lightly pushed him back, her eyes reading she would do it. It took her some courage but she proceeded. She moved to her hands and knees, crawling between his legs; he placed his knee up for more room. That blushing face of hers, caused a fire to spark in his stomach; she was always cute to him. She went to his neck and placed a kiss on his sensitive skin. A low moan was presented as encouragement. Kiss after kiss she laid on his flesh, not at all trying to let the eyes bother her. She could hear her lovers small moans, but wanted to take a daring step. She grabbed a handful of his brown hair, forcing his head back, making the crowd gasp as a response. Her tongue slide along his neck over and over again, mixing in a kiss every chance. His head fell to the side, groans drifting from his mouth softly. Licking, kissing, sucking, and biting, she continued to mess with his skin, waiting for a dark red mark to form. Her gaze met his before it reached the others, “I guess Lisa is next...”

“Can’t beat a show like that,” she teased and grabbed the cubes. She gave them a toss:  _ TOUCH  _ and  _ CHEEK _ . Grimmjow leaned forward to view them too, “Well which cheek?” The back of his palm raised to her face and rubbed her chocolate skin softly, “This cheek or does it mean...?” Purposely, he trailed his fingers down her back, a sensual ticklish feeling riding her spine. His hand went further to her perfectly shaped ass, grabbing a cheek roughly. She let out a small squeak, “It means those cheeks, Grimmjow.” “That’s it?” he questioned, “Come on Lis, let’s give them a  _ real _ show.” She followed his lead and placed herself ontop of him as he laid completely flat. Before she knew it, his lips were attacking hers, his neck stretched up to her. She returned it, feeling lost in the sensation. His hands slithered down her sides to her hips, and grabbed the back of her thighs to hear another squeak. Then they grabbed her ass once more, kneading the mounds in his big hands. Lisa rocked her body to the feeling, skin sliding together and creating a friction that could start a fire, their lips still moving. Over and over again his hands kept working, light moans from his girlfriend. Their show came to an end and Lisa climbed off, a faint blush on her skin, and her breaths coming out in pants.

“That probably had to be the most sex related scene so far,” Hitomi chuckled. The others laughed as Tina grabbed the dice, “I hope I get a good one! Com’ on baby!” They rolled around and landed: _ BITE _ and  _ THIGH. _

Tina cheered with a smirk, “This is where things get heated, ladies!” “I got this,” Kensei declared, surprising everyone with his action of grabbing onto her thighs and pulling her down till she was on her back. She propped herself on elbows, calling his name, her voice a bit pitched. “You took the last turn, now it’s mine,” he answered, on his knees with his face between her legs. Her face slightly reddened, eyes averting; already a chill rolled up her frame. Kensei pressed his mouth slowly to the inside of her right thigh, lips ghosting over the skin. He took his time, licking a spot here, sucking on a spot there, and repeating himself; he wanted to get her worked up. Tina kept her sounds low, mouth falling open, and her expression twisting to each ting of pleasure. With one final kiss, he bite into her skin. Her back arched, hips lightly shaking. Kensei treated himself now, loving how she reacted to him. He bit her again and again, attacking a new spot on either thigh, inching himself closer to her womanhood. At some point she fell back, hands going to his silver hair, and body arching further. A moan erupted from her throat when he bite right were the fabric ended, his tongue poking out to sweep over the mark. He smirked to his work, hovering above her panting form, “That’s just the start of what I’m gonna do to you tonight.” His words were a sweet seductive promise.

Hitomi took her turn, swallowing the lump (and a few of the other guests) in her throat, a slight flare waving in her body;  _ that was quite a show. _ She threw the dice:  _ KISS _ and  _ BACK _ . Before she could even decide on anything, Gin was already in action; he was the one in-charge this time. Hitomi laid on her stomach, her chin resting on crossed arms, waiting. The fox with that devilish smirk of his, was on-top of her, holding himself up. He unclasped her bra, baring all of her skin for him to ravish without any interruptions. She let out a low sigh, feeling his lips press tenderly. He started with her lower back, each kiss and lick attentive to any spot he could touch before working his way up. Hitomi hummed to his smooth caresses, her muscles relaxing. He reached her upper back, moving from one side to the other, “Do ya like how that feels?” She gave a lazy response, smiling when he kissed the back of her neck, letting his tongue slide on the flesh, close to her sensitive spot; shudders were left in its wake. “Alright Kasumi, you’re next,” Gin said, putting her lingerie back together.

Kasumi nodded and grabbed the cubes:  _ RUB _ and  _ LIPS _ . Aizen was the first to move, grabbing for his lover and making her straddle his hips, hands going to his shoulders while his to her slender waist. His expression was smeared with desire, “Let me.”

“But which lips?” Grimmjow joked with a chuckle. Immediately Lisa responded, “Remember what I said? Well, I guess if it's through the clothes, that wouldn’t be a violation(?)” Aizen mewled over her words, thinking how  _ delicious  _ it would be to have his lover spread out along the floor with his fingers pressing right to her clit and other places to make her scream. But, he wouldn’t want to take this too far and make her uncomfortable, especially with the audience. So he settled for his first idea.

He brought his lips close to hers, baiting and teasing, making her beg and  _ want _ for him to kiss her. Just as she was about to press them together, he pulled back, taunting her further; he wanted to see more effort. She saw his tactic and slightly whimpered, hands cupping his face now; his kisses were like a drug and she couldn’t get enough. She wanted to have that soft skin on hers, wanting him to kiss her softly or roughly, it really didn’t matter. “I love the way you kiss me…” she voiced low enough only for him to hear, thumb sweeping his bottom lip, “Please.” It brought a smirk to his face, but he wasn’t done toying with her yet. He continued to tease, almost feeling bad for the girl as she tried to make them connect, missing a couple times, and kissing below his lips. As a treat, however, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, hearing a small whine that he purposely missed. “It’s your turn now, Lisa.”

She grabbed the tiny squares and gave them a toss:  _ BITE _ and  _ LIPS _ . “But which lips?” the blue-haired boy asked again with a smirk. Lisa couldn’t help but laugh as she bent down to him, “Just shut up and kiss me.” “Oh,” he responded, hearing the smack of their lips echo in the room, “can’t argue with that.” A hand smoothed over her back as she pressed her hand to his cheek, their mouths staying connected. It was Lisa, who pulled away and ran her tongue over his chin, rolling over his bottom lip, before biting on the piece. Grimmjow growled, his mouth devouring hers in seconds, sticking his appendage between her lips. They wrestled back and forth, dancing and rolling over one others, but regardless it Lisa who won, biting a bit harder so he acknowledged that. The kiss became more forceful and sloppy, sucking on his lips with a nibble every once and while. The espada simply groaned to the rough play, cupping her face. Lisa moaned as well, but pulled away, needing air. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, turning to her guests, “It’s going to be a fun night, isn’t it?”

The rounds continued on and on, everybody getting the chance to tease their partner over and over again. The air in the room was heated, their bodies melting on the inside, desiring to stop the teasing and  _ wanting  _ to satisfy the urge for hot sex. It was torture, feeling hands or any other body parts on their flushed skin.

With the way things looked now, Lisa called the last round for the game; even she had the urge to pounce on the man behind her. Tina had a faint blush on her face, laying on Kensei’s sculpted stomach, fingers dancing over the printed number on his abs; that was only making their heat worse. Hitomi was leaning on Gin, his face buried into the crook of her neck to ease his urges, yet lapping at her skin once in awhile and making his lover moan lowly. The two girls finished off their rounds and now it was Kasumi’s turn; the little ninja was leaning on Aizen’s chest. She picked up her body, giving the dice a toss:  _ LICK _ and  _ THIGH. _

_ This game was just torture... _

Aizen was leaning back on his hands, his face to the ceiling; he didn’t notice that Kasumi had thrown the dice. The cool air felt wonderful on his hot skin, keeping him somewhat cool. It took him but utter surprise to feel a wet muscle on the inside of his thigh. He let out a gasp, then looked to see the girl between his legs. Before he could give any reaction, suppressed moans escaped his throat. Kasumi lapped his skin over and over again, moving higher, and making the man above her scoot his hips. She went close to the fabric, licking inside for a moment. Aizen weaved a hand into her orange locks, desiring for her to give attention to the one area that was causing him the most torture. She moved to the other side, adding a bite or kiss in-between licks. The show she was giving made everybody else grow tense, the heat in their bodies boiling now. It took Aizen all his strength to lightly push her off, doing his best to keep himself under control.

“Alright then,” Lisa calmly said, “My turn.” She gave the cubes one last roll, hoping and wishing for something simple before her apartment turned into a giant orgy. The dice landed:  _ KISS _ and  _ FINGERS _ . She let out a sigh of relief, “ _ Thank god  _ for something easy!”

“That’s it?” the espada whined, “Just kiss some fingers?” Lisa turned around, shushing him, “You have plenty of time push me on that bed and  _ fuck me _ into those sheets. Just kiss my fingers Grimmjow and I’ll  _ kiss _ something for you later.” The lust in his eyes grew and softly he placed a kiss on her chocolate fingers, “I’ll hold you to that, babe.”

Everyone let out a sigh, thankful the game has ended. Lisa faced the others, a small smile on her face, “That was fun, right?”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

After the girls helped Lisa clean up, they rushed for the door, knowing well enough their nights were going to be full of  _ long, wild, passionate, hot, sweet, fun _ sex. Lisa finished putting the candles back in the cabinet before she walked to the door to see them out. Grimmjow was leaning against the furthest wall, saying his goodbyes from afar.

“Thanks again Lis. Do ya want your clothes back?” Tina asked with a hug. “Nah, go ahead and keep them, they were for you girls after all,” Lisa answered. Kensei said his goodbyes and followed his country girl out, hands on her waist and shaping her ass; he didn’t bother to keep his hands to himself.

“Thanks Lisa,” Hitomi smiled with a squeeze, “We should definitely do this again.” “Yeah, it’d be a real pleasure,” Gin added. He gave her his famous fox smirk and had his lover guide him, hearing their giggles fill the air.

“Thank you very much Lisa,” Kasumi smiled, giving her an embrace as well, “I had fun!” “As well as I,” Aizen agreed, wrapping his arms around her from behind, “We’d be delighted to come again.” The couple left the house, the hostess noticing how close they were attached around the hip area. She shook her head with a smile and closed the door.

“Seems like they’re all going to fuck till it’s morning,” the sexta said, watching his girl walk up to him, “This actually wasn’t a bad idea.”

“Glad to see you  _ finally _ agreed with me,” Lisa laughed. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, a cute little smirk on her face. Grimmjow couldn’t help but smile back, “Now, I believe you promised me something.” He lifted her up with his toned muscles, her legs securing around his waist and rubbing to show their night was going to be same. 

He gave a seductive purr, kissing her neck, and making a shudder shake her frame. “Come on babe, let’s go play our own game.”


End file.
